A Very YuGiOh Christmas!
by Tunisa
Summary: Parodies of your favorite Christmas songs! These are the things you sing, while the rest of your family is singing the orginals! And just in time for you to memorize them!
1. Introduction

Hello! Welcome to our Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Paradies! With the help of many, my yami and I have put together a collection of paradies to some of your favorite Christmas songs!   
Hopefully, you'll be able to memorize them before the Christmas Season.

I'm taking this time to make sure that everyone knows, as I'm overly sure you do, that we do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, or in this case, the songs that we are paradying. We hope that no one finds this site in anyway offensive to any of the Christian Religion or to the Holiday Spirit.

Also, we mean no harm to Little People or the Jewish. It's all in good fun, so don't be offended. I have high respect for people in all regards of life, despite what my work might present.

Have fun with these paradies and if you have any suggestions, please tell us in your reviews.

Soon to come are tunes to "Go Tell it on the Mountain," "It's Begining to Look Alot like Christmas," and "Frosty the Snowman," under the creative titles of "Yami and The Jewish," "It's Beginning to Feel Like Battle City," and "Yami No Malik."


	2. The 12 Days of Duel Monsters Christmas

Yay! This "story" (although not really a story) is a buch of Christmas song paradies. Each Chapteris a different parady!  
The purpose of these is to sing them while the rest of the family is singing the originals  
I do not take any credit for this parady in particular.   
For this one, "Yami may be substituted with "Aibou" if you like that better.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Twelve Days of Duel Monsters' Christmas  
  
A Parody of "The Twelve Days of Christmas"   
  
On the first day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
A buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the second day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the third day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Seven Harpie's Brothers  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Eight-thousand Life Points  
Seven Harpie's Brothers  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Nine Witty Phantoms  
Eight-thousand Life Points  
Seven Harpie's Brothers  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Ten Lords of Dragons  
Nine Witty Phantoms  
Eight-thousand Life Points  
Seven Harpie's Brothers  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Eleven Dian Keto's  
Ten Lords of Dragons  
Nine Witty Phantoms  
Eight-thousand Life Points  
Seven Harpie's Brothers  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree   
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
My Yami gave to me  
Twelve Cute Kuribohs  
Eleven Dian Keto's  
Ten Lords of Dragons  
Nine Witty Phantoms  
Eight-thousand Life Points  
Seven Harpie's Brothers  
Six Beaver Warriors  
Five Pieces of Exodia  
Four Celtic Guardians  
Three Blue-eyed Dragons  
Two Dark Magicians  
And a buttload of Griggles in a tree  
  
Review if you like this! Keep in touch because there are many more to come! 


	3. Yami the Crimson Eyed Fiend

My yami and I Wrote this one together, although it was mostly her.  
  
Yami the Crimson-Eyed Fiend  
  
Parody of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"   
  
You know Mako and Weevil  
And Rex and Seto  
You know Mai and Joey  
And Tristan and Tea  
But do you recall  
The greatest duelist of all..   
  
Yami the crimson-eyed fiend  
Has a very small aibou  
And if you ever saw him  
You would say that he's short, too!   
  
All of the other duelists   
Used to laugh and call him shrimp  
They never let poor Yugi  
Use the card the Feral Imp   
  
Then one shiny summer day  
The evil Pegasus came to say  
Yami with your light so bright  
Won't you come and duel tonight?   
  
Then all the duelists feared him  
Because of Pegsy's defeat  
Yami and your small aibou  
You'll go down in history! 


	4. Seto Got Ran Over By A Red Eyes

I wrote this one all by myself! (notice the alternative paragraph. i wrote it for fun, although I knew vvery well it was too dirty to sing aloud)  
  
Seto Got Ran Over By A Red-Eyes  
  
A Parody of "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer"   
  
Seto got ran over by a Red-eyes  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve  
You may say there's no such thing as dragons  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe!   
  
He'd been drinking too many coolers  
Joey begged him not to go  
Although he paused for just a moment  
He then walked right out the door into the snow  
  
When we found him Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
There were claw prints on his forehead  
And incriminating scorch marks on his back   
  
Seto got ran over by a Red-eyes  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve  
You may say there's no such thing as dragons  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe!   
  
(Joey said he'd take the body  
We're not really sure what for  
Now we just can't help but wonder  
Why Seto's body's lying naked on the floor)  
  
We're not sure what's wrong with Joey  
He never really seemed to care  
Now he can barely keep from crying  
And yelling out in agony that it's not fair  
  
It's not Christmas without Seto  
Everyone is dressed in black  
And we can't just help but wonder  
How to split up all his gifts among our pack   
  
Seto got ran over by a Red-eyes  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve  
You may say there's no such thing as dragons  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe!   
  
Now the turkey's on the table  
And the pie on the cooling rack  
And the icy blue candles  
That would have matched the hue of Seto's contacts  
  
I've warned all my friends and neighbors  
You should really watch your back  
They should never free a dragon  
With wings and claws and a Molten fireball attack   
  
Seto got ran over by a Red-eyes  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve  
You may say there's no such thing as dragons  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe!   
  
Seto got ran over by a Red-eyes  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve  
You may say there's no such thing as dragons  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe! 


	5. Yami's Big Mistake

I give the credit on this one to my yami, otherwise known as Kokoru.   
  
Yami's Big Mistake!  
  
Parody of "Silent Night"   
  
Screaming fight, couch night  
Yami's hiding from his light  
Yugi pulled a machine gun  
On Yami so he'd better run  
He called Yugi short  
He called Yugi short 


	6. O Ryou

This one belongs to me! I Wrote it!  
  
O Ryou  
  
A Parody of "O Christmas Tree"   
  
O Ryou  
O Ryou  
Your Yami is so evil  
  
O Ryou  
O Ryou  
Your Yami is so evil  
  
He's such a fiend  
A thief of souls  
Lives in the Ring  
5000-years old  
  
O Ryou  
O Ryou  
Your Yami is so evil   
  
O Bakura  
O Bakura  
Your Hikari's so cute  
  
O Bakura   
O Bakura  
Your Hikari's so cute  
  
With snow-white hair  
And brown doe eyes  
If he were real  
He would be mine  
  
O Bakura  
O Bakura  
Your Hikari's so cute   
  
O Ryou  
O Bakura  
Hikari and Yami 


	7. The Great Pharaoh

This one is written by my yami. I take no credit except for that of posting it.  
  
Although I did change it from 'The First Pharaoh' to 'The Great Pharaoh' After all, Yami was not the first pharaoh.   
  
The Great Pharaoh  
  
A parody of "The First Noel"   
  
The great pharaoh  
Ishizu did say  
Had to save the earth  
From Seto's way   
  
High priest Seto  
Tried to rule all but failed  
Because he was knocked down  
By King Yami's gail   
  
Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh  
Trapped within the millienium puzzle   
  
And in the future  
In 5000 years  
Little Yugi will bring  
The Great Pharaoh near   
  
Yami will have to  
Fulfill his destiny  
Along side with his aibou  
His little Yugi   
  
Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh  
History will repeat itself 


	8. Away in a Castle

This one was written purely by my yami after I supplied her with the original lyrics.  
  
Away in a Castle  
  
Parody of "Away in a Manger"  
  
Away in a castle  
Getting into his bed  
A chibi-like Pegasus  
Lay down his sweet head  
Thoughts of Cecelia  
Run through his mind   
And in the morning  
An erection he'll find 


	9. Deck the Halls with Tea's Hair

My yami wrote the first stanza, and I wrote the second two verses. This is a funny one.  
  
Parody of "Deck The Halls"  
  
Deck the Halls (With Tea's Hair)   
  
Deck the halls with Tea's hair  
Fa la la la la la la la la   
You should run if you care   
Fa la la la la la la la la  
We'll cut it off while she's asleep  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
When she wakes up, she will scream  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
She might not notice till she checks  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Without hair, she'll look a wreck  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
It'll make her very angry  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
You don't have a chance to get free  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
  
She'll chase you 'round until you're caught  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
And then a lesson you'll be taught  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
She'll take a razor to you head  
Fa la la la la la la la la  
Don't worry you'll be bald not dead  
Fa la la la la la la la la 


	10. It Came Upon a Cloudy Day

I wrote this by myself. It's more a song of the history than of funny.  
  
It Came Upon a Cloudy Day  
  
Parody of "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear"  
  
They came upon a cloudy day  
Those scary god-like monsters  
From Pegasus painting their cards  
Their magic he conjured  
Destroy the earth   
And kill all men  
From Egypt's all secret tomb  
The world in solemn stillness lay  
To wait for their imminent doom 


	11. Yami Malik's Coming To Town

I wrote this beauty all by myself! *gleams with pride*  
  
Voice in The Back of my Head: Get over yourself.  
  
Me: *whimpers*  
  
Yami Malik's Coming to Town  
  
Parody of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town"   
  
You better watch out  
And don't close an eye  
You better not shout  
I'm tellin' you why  
Yami Malik's Coming to town  
  
He's making a list  
He's chopping off heads  
You'd better run fast  
Or your gonna be dead  
Yami Malik's coming to town  
  
He knows when you are sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be bad for your soul's sake!   
  
Oh, you better watch out  
And don't close an eye  
You better not shout  
Or you're gonna die  
Yami Malik's coming to town  
  
With jagged chainsaws and  
Machine gun rampage  
You don't have to worry 'bout  
Ripe old age  
Yami Malik's coming to town  
  
Tasers and whips  
A big butcher's knife  
You shouldn't look back  
When you run for your life  
Yami Malik's coming to town  
  
Your age doesn't really matter  
He could get you or me  
He'll just take your head and use it  
To decorate his Christmas tree   
  
So you'd better watch out  
And don't close an eye  
You better not shout  
I'm tellin' you why  
Yami Malik's coming  
Yami Malik's coming  
Yami Malik's coming to town! 


	12. Seto's Balls

WARNING!!!  
THIS SONG IS OF A HIGHER RATING THAN THE OTHER SONGS. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN DEAL WITH IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MALES! THIS IS CONSIDERED TO BE R RATED! DO NOT SCROLL DOWN UNLESS YOU CAN PAY THE CONCEQUENCES! THIS WARNING IS HERE SO I CAN'T GET SUSPENDED FROM FFN FOR RATING MY WORK TOO LOW!  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
I did this all by myself! It's quite perverted!  
  
Seto's Balls  
  
Parody of "Jingle Bells"  
  
Dashing into bed  
Only one thing left to say  
Let me give you head  
Moaning all the way!   
Foreplay and strip shows  
Making bishies hard  
What fun it is to ride  
And sing a screwing song bizarre  
  
Seto's balls  
Seto's balls  
He went all the way   
O what fun it is to ride  
Jounouchi all day!  
  
Seto's balls  
Seto's balls  
He went all the way   
O what fun it is to ride  
Jounouchi all day!  
  
A day or two ago  
How I saw such a sight  
I was walking to and fro  
There were odd sounds at my right  
Some panting and a moan  
I knew what this foretold   
Two bishounen were going at it  
Along side of the road  
  
Seto's balls  
Seto's balls  
He went all the way   
O what fun it is to ride  
Jounouchi all day!  
  
Seto's balls  
Seto's balls  
He went all the way   
O what fun it is to ride  
Jounouchi all day!  
  
Dashing into bed  
Only one thing left to say  
Let me give you head  
Moaning all the way! Oh, oh, oh!   
Foreplay and strip shows  
Making bishies hard  
What fun it is to ride  
And sing a screwing song bizarre  
  
Seto's balls  
Seto's balls  
He went all the way   
O what fun it is to ride  
Jounouchi all day! 


	13. Walking 'Round With Naughty Bishounen

WARNING!!!  
THIS SONG IS OF A HIGHER RATING THAN THE OTHER SONGS. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN DEAL WITH IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MALES! THIS IS CONSIDERED TO BE R RATED! DO NOT SCROLL DOWN UNLESS YOU CAN PAY THE CONCEQUENCES! THIS WARNING IS HERE SO I CAN'T GET SUSPENDED FROM FFN FOR RATING MY WORK TOO LOW!  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`   
I find this parody rather clever of myself. I really didn't think I had it in me.  
  
Walking 'Round with Naughty Bishounen  
  
Parody of "Winter Womderland"  
  
Under the sheets lie oodles of men  
And I wanted to spy on them then  
Ten hearts are thrillin'  
In spite of the chill in the weather  
  
Love knows no gender, love knows no lives  
Bishies have orgies any old time  
Here in the open   
They're wishing and hoping for each other  
  
At his neck, Marik's* nipping  
In the lane, that's Darkshipping*  
A beautiful sight, I'm happy tonight  
Walking 'round with naughty bishounen  
  
Gone away is abstention  
And, oh, did I mention?  
It's more fun than you think, when you're a chick  
Walking 'round with naughty bishounen  
  
In the meadow, they will be some tension  
And pretend that it's not really there  
I'll call out "May I have your attention!  
You all want to get laid   
So get in pairs  
  
Later ecstacy teems  
As they dream wet dreams  
To face unafraid the ukes they jade  
Walking 'round with naughty bishounen  
  
At his neck, Marik's* nipping  
In the lane, that's Darkshipping*  
A beautiful sight, I'm happy tonight  
Walking 'round with naughty bishounen  
  
Gone away is abstention  
And, oh, did I mention?  
It's more fun than you think, when you're a chick  
Walking 'round with naughty bishounen  
  
In the meadow, they will be some tension  
And pretend that it doesn't exist  
They'l have lots of fun with their intentions  
Until they *Cough*, I'm sure you get the gist  
  
When they screw, ain't it funny?  
They do it even when it's sunny  
They'll frolic and playthe bishounen way  
Walking 'round with naughty bishounen 


	14. Ra, Rest Ye Merry Bishounen

Wrote it by myself. Not uber-funny, but still amusing.

Ra, Rest Ye Merry Bishounen  
  
Parody of "God, Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen"  
  
Ra, rest ye merry bisounen  
Please stay from fight and fray  
Remember the great pharaoh  
Is here to save the day  
He'll save us all from Malik's wrath  
Who says we have to pay  
O take his Millennium Rod  
O take his Millennium Rod  
Millennium Rod


	15. I Won't Duel For Christmas

I wrote this by myself! Mine!  
  
I Won't Duel for Christmas  
  
Parody of "I'll be home for Christmas"  
  
I won't duel for Christmas  
You would lose, I bet  
No worries for trap or magic cards  
Or monsters in my deck  
Marik's wrath won't find me  
At the dueling site  
I won't duel for Christmas  
But then again I might 


	16. The Midget King

It's an entire song making fun of Yami's height; by me. I hope no one gets offended...

The Midget King  
  
Parody of "Hark the Harold Angels Sing"  
  
Hark, the little people sing  
Glory to the Midget King  
Peace for midgets everywhere  
Midgets with pointed fuschia hair  
Joyful all ye midgets rise  
Reach the heights up in the skies  
Hark, the little people sing  
Glory to the Midget King


	17. Here Comes Malik

The uploader is being stupid, and it won't let me undouble space the song. I'll come back to fix MY song later, once Fanfiction decides to stop being gay. And it won't even let me put normal spaces between verses!

(stupid)

Here Comes Malik

Parody of "Here Comes Santa Clause"

(begin)

Here comes Malik

Here comes Malik

With his Millennium Rod

With it he can control your mind

And make you do a lot

He can make you pick your nose

or pee in a public place

He'll make you eat raw sardines

Because he's a nutcase

(I)

Here comes Malik

Here comes Malik

With his Millennium Rod

He's an egyptian with blonde hair

And he looks a little odd

Hear him cakcle, Mwa ha ha ha

What a terrifying sight

Run to bed, cover up your head

Cause Malik comes tonight

(hate)

Here comes Malik

Here comes Malik

With his Millennium Rod

He wouldn't care if you fell down a hole

He'd leave you there to rot

Malik thinks we praise the Pharaoh

And that really bites

Fill your heart with dread and fear

Cause Malik comes tonight

(this)

Here Comes Malik

Here Comes Malik

With his Millennium Rod

He'll come 'round when the kids scream out

And he has a real hot bod

The fate of Earth will be in doom

If he beats Yami in a fight

We'll give thanks to Ra above

If Malik won't come tonight


	18. Red Christmas

God! It looks so f###### retarded with the double spaces--I can't stand it!

By the way, me and yami wrote this together.

(poo)

Red Christmas

Parody of "White Chirstmas"

(yum)

I'm dreaming of a red Chistmas

Just like the ones on T.V. shows

Where the bad guys are winning

And people are sinning

To get to the Devil's abode

I'm dreaming of a red Cristmas

With all the hate mail that I write

May your foes be dying or dead

And may all your Christmases be red


End file.
